Winikiya
by chocolateforwords
Summary: When Jareth, a vampire, kidnaps and abuses Kiya Lassange, she looses the will to live. She is practically dead inside. After the wolves rescue her and Embry imprints on her, will even he be able to bring her   back to life?    FIRST FAN-FIC, be nice pleas
1. Chapter 1

Winikiya ● Savior

Chapter 1:

I walked around to the back of the house toward the coral, where my Appaloosa, Mapiya, was held. As I walked toward her, she cantered over from the other side of the pen. I greeted her, then jumped over the small fence. I stood before her and placed my hands on her back and hoisted myself up, swinging my other leg over her back, bareback just felt natural. We rode over to the fence marking the boundary between our small reservation and the outside world. We weren't allowed out of the rez. without permission, but I really didn't care. I guided Mapiya over to the fence and we jumped, a single entity. I knew I would get in trouble later, but I just didn't care. I had no doubt we would be seen, out in the rolling plains I called my home there was really no place to hide. But I just didn't care. We just ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where we were going, but Mapiya did. She took us to the creek, a special creek where not many people went anymore. Our people weren't really, "into" nature as much as our ancestors were. It was sad; I felt we were loosing ourselves. Trading in our heritage for the technology and accessibility the modern world offered us. I dismounted and she went over to drink from the clear creek that bubbled out of a sloping hill and meandered through the Plains. I sat down and leaned my back against the hill, staring at the cloudless blue sky. I gazed around and allowed the tears to fall freely down my face. I cried for so many things. For my people, who were loosing themselves. I cried for my Mom, who had to support me by herself. For my father, who was killed by a wolf pack. I also cried for the wolves, who I felt were wrongly accused, because I knew they didn't kill him. The wolves were friends of our people, and I believe with all my heart that they would never do such a thing. I cried for myself and the scars that curled around my side by my ribs and meandered to my back. I had seen them in the mirror, and I thought they looked like the wandering flow of a river. The wolves had been blamed again, but only my mother and I knew the truth. We didn't tell anyone for fear of being called (Sioux word for crazy), crazy. Lastly, I also felt lonely. I wanted someone to love me, for who I am. I had had suitors before, but they all had fled once they discovered how traditional I was. I embraced my Sioux heritage, instead of trying to trade it for an American one. I sighed, still sad, but feeling like a load had lifted off my chest and floated away into the sky. I leaned back against the hill, covering my eyes from the searing sun.

All of a sudden, I sensed something, a presence. A menacing one, one that did not belong here. I had felt it twice before, when I was attacked by the wolves (cough Jareth cough cough), and when they had found my father's body. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and goosebumps made their way down my arms. Mapiya also sensed something, and swished her tail back and forth nervously on the opposite bank of the creek.

Then, it came. A single rose petal, blood red, that fluttered down in the breeze. It could have come from anywhere, carried on the wind from the reservation. But I knew better. It alerted me to **his** presence. Him. Jareth. Another fluttered down, then another, and another. Soon, it was raining rose petals. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply through my nose, trying to calm down. I knew my racing heart wouldn't make the situation any better, so I focused on getting my pulse in control. The normally golden grassy slope of the hill was obscured in a thick layer of rose petals. Then, as whole roses started falling, I quickly shut my eyes again, still seeing red. I could see them when I closed my eyes. Feel them beneath my fingers and on my shoulders and lap. When I opened my eyes again, I blanched and tightly squeezed them shut again, trying desperately to erase the image burned into my eyes.

Then, his voice. I had been dreaming about it for a whole year, but not the romantic type dreaming. Dreams that were more like nightmares, that ended when I woke up, twisted in my sheets with tears streaming down my face and small sobs escaping my throat.

"Hello, my beautiful Kiya. I told you I'd come back for you. I just hope you haven't missed me too much." He said with his voice that could make any girl swoon and a confident smirk on his face. He pronounced my name like it was spelled, K-I-Y-A, instead of K-E-E-Y-A, the native pronunciation of it. I was paralyzed in fear, and despite my efforts, my heart sped up again. As he smirked and leaned in, I pressed myself back as far as I could go into the hillside, but he still touched the hollow of my throat with his nose and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, you still smell soo delicious, my beautiful Kiya." His stone hand traced my face, and I flinched away from his cold touch. "Now Kiya, don't tell me you're afraid of your future husband" he said, smiling at my obvious shock. Husband? I would never marry him. He would have to force me to, which were probably his intentions anyway. At this point, I found my voice.

"I'll never marry something as disgusting as you, Jareth." I said, sneering his name. I sounded a lot more confident than I felt as I looked into his ruby eyes and watched them turn a shade darker with anger. I glared defiantly back into his face, but all of a sudden it wasn't **his** face; it was someone else's. Time seemed to stop as I gazed into this stranger's face. He had dark russet skin, a bit darker than my own people's, and short black hair that was cropped short. His eyes were this deep, chocolaty brown, and I felt I could gaze into them forever. His cheekbones were a bit lower than my own, but still indicated he was a Native. I imagined tracing my finger down his nose, then down to his lips. His lips were perfect, and I wanted to kiss him without abandon, which was strange. I didn't even know this man, didn't even know if he existed. As I contemplated that thought, my heart ached. He had to exist, he just had to! Why else would the Great Spirit give me this vision? I had to find him, find this strange, beautiful man. My heart pined for him, and I knew why. I was in love with him. I had to find him, and tell him…what? That I was in love with him because the Great Spirit showed him to me? A word came to me then, in our language. _**Winikiya**_. Oh, he was my saviour.

Then, the vision ended when Jareth hissed in a dangerous voice, "Is that anyway to talk to your beloved?" he said, standing up. I stood up too, and he turned to face me. I stepped in, inclining my head so my face was close to his. To an outsider, it would have looked as if I was going to kiss him. Apparently he thought so too, because just as I parted my lips to say the words that would probably end my life, he grabbed me by the back and faster than I could blink, I was on the mattress of rose petals, back pressed up against the hill, him leaning close to me. He captured my hands in one of his and held them above my head. He planted small kisses with stone lips below my ear, going down across my jaw and down my neck to the top of my chest, before going back and repeating. My skin prickled where his cold lips touched my flesh, and my lip curled up and my nostrils flared in disgust. "Where was my Winikiya?" I thought silently to myself.

"Now, what were you going to say, my darling?" Jareth said, turning to look at me. My eyes held his gaze steady as I said, "I could never love you, Jareth." He growled and in a flash disappeared. I stood up too, but with none of the grace or speed. I looked around, and spotted him standing by Mapiya with an evil grin on his face. Mapiya skittered and whinnied nervously, showing the whites of her eyes. She was scared, her flank was heaving and I could see the sweat on her sides. She didn't run though, she probably knew somehow that he would catch her. Too late I realized what Jareth was planning.

"NO!" I screamed as I launched myself toward them. I crashed into the creek to get to them, but it was too late. I was the fastest runner in the reservation, faster than even some of the men, but not fast enough, for his iron hands were closing around her neck. She let out a hoarse warning neigh and attempted to kick him and run, but he leapt over it and held on. I finally reached the other side and was about to charge into him when he said, "Stop Kiya, or I kill the horse." I immediately stopped and stood still, hands limply at my sides. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Please." I begged him. "Please, please, please let her go, please please let her go. I'll do whatever you want, ju-just let her go." I said, not regretting my rash promise at all.

"Hmm," he said. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes, yes, I'll do anything, just please let her go." I said.

"Ok. Tell me that you love me. But you have to mean it, Kiya, or the horse is gone."

"Jareth," I begun, working to put as much sincerity as I could into my lie. "Jareth, I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will never leave you and be only yours, forever. I love you Jareth." I said. But my heart betrayed me and clenched in pain as I said these words, thinking of the mystery man who was my _**Winikiya**_. My eyes betrayed my pain.

"Beautiful. Very well spoken. Those would make nice wedding vows, Kiya. But," He said as his fingers tightened around Mapiya's throat. She snorted in fear. "I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. Now say goodbye to your pretty pony, Kiya."

"NOO!" I screamed and ran toward them again. I could see the light fading from her eyes as he dropped her and she fell to the ground. She let out one last nicker as she looked at me. I cradled her big head in my lap as I murmured, "No, no, Mapiya, please don't die, Mapiya, no, please, Mapiya I need you, please, no, no, no." And just like that, she left me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He killed her. Killed my Mapiya. My big, beautiful horse. My only friend. I had raised her since she was a foal since I could walk. We were bonded, a spiritual connection. A piece of me died as well.

"Killed her, killed her, killed her, dead, dead, dead, she's gone, he killed her, killed my pretty Mapiya, she's gone gone, gone, gone, dead my pretty Mapiya is dead, she's not coming back, she's gone, gone, gone, dead, oh she's dead and not coming back, never, never, never, my pretty Mapiya is dead." I mumbled over and over again as I rocked back and forth with her head in my lap. I sobbed into her mane and breathed in her sweet horsey smell that still clung to her skin. I looked back, and even though I knew my pretty Mapiya was in the spirit world, seeing her flank lying still broke me. I threw my head back and wailed. It was a wail of grief and pain, sorrow, anger, remembrance, and love. Love for my beautiful horse who would never run the plains again, who would never jump or run with me on her back again. My wail cut off and turned into sobs, sobs that racked my whole body and made me shake. I cried my eyes out, yet I still had tears. My grandmother told me that when you feel like your eyes can cry no more, but the tears keep coming; those are tears from the soul. My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, and I was sure that nothing could put them back again. _**Winikiya**_, a little voice in the back of my head said, could put me back together again. But I didn't care.

Suddenly, rage evaporated all my sorrow and filled me up, like molten lava inside me, threatening to spill over. I stood up, gently placed Mapiya's head on the ground, and stomped over to where Jareth stood with a shocked expression in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe I was so sad over such a "small" thing. He probably had never loved anything in his entire existence. As I stormed over to him, he looked kind of scared. He should be, he had just killed the thing I loved most in my life.

I stood in his face and screamed at him, "BRING HER BACK! You bring her back right now! Bring her back!"

"I can't, Kiya. She's dead." He said calmly and bluntly.

"Yes, y-you can! You're a v-vampire! You can do anything! Now bring her back!" I shouted at him, outraged that he was telling such lies.

"Flattering, how you think I can do anything. But no, Kiya, even I cannot bring her back. You should have thought about that before you lied to me." He said calmly.

"Y-you really c-ca-can't, c-can y-y-you?" I said, shaking.

"No, Kiya. I can't."

At this I fell to the ground, sobs racking through my body, making me convulse. The tears came back now, streaming down my face in larger quantity and volume now. My screams of pain rent the air. With a concerned expression on his face, Jareth leaned down. "Kiya, Kiya are you okay?" he said, reaching his arms out to me. "D-don't. Don't t-t-t-touch m-me. Y-you m-mo-monster! G-get away f-f-from me!" I said, still shaking badly. I managed to crawl over to Mapiya and started scratching at the ground next to where she lay. Jareth strode over. "What are you doing, Kiya?" he asked. "I-I'm dig-digging a g-grave f-for her." I said. "Well at that rate we'll be here all night." He said. He then began digging so fast that he was just a blur. In a matter of minutes, he had dug a grave 8 feet deep. He then gently picked her up and placed her in her grave. I shakily stood up and stumbled to the creek. I stumbled and fell, drenching myself in the cold water. It was freezing cold, but at this point, I didn't care. I stood up and went to the pile of roses and tried to pick them up, but they fell out of my weak grasp. Jareth sighed and picked them all up and was across the creek in a flash. I crossed, falling again, and shoveled them into the grave, covering her. Jareth then shoveled the dirt back into the hole.

"Jareth." I said. He was at my side in an instant. I flinched. "Yes, Kiya?" he said. "Bring me that rock." I said, pointing to a flat slab of stone at the bottom of the creek. He lifted it as easily as if it was a feather. "Put it here" I said, pointing to the space above the grave. He laid it on the ground. I knew by now that he would do it faster, so I dictated what to carve on the flat stone. I had him write a traditional parting message in Native Sioux. It went like this:

(In Sioux first, then English)

O, our Father, the Sky, hear us and make us strong.

O, our Mother, the Earth, hear us and give us support.

O, Spirit of the East, send us your Wisdom.

O, Spirit of the South, may we tread your path of life.

O, Spirit of the West, may we always be ready for the long journey.

O, Spirit of the North, purify us with your cleansing winds.

I took one last look back and prepared to walk the long distance home. Just as I turned around though, Jareth grabbed my arm and swung me back around. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Home" I replied, confused. My voice sounded dead. "What did you think I came back here for? To visit?" He laughed, a cold, hard sound that chilled my very bones. "No. You see Kiya, although you may not love me, I am in love with you. You will become my wife and after that I will turn you and you will be my mate." He smirked at my reaction. I was shocked. "W-what?" I stuttered. "That's right, you heard me. Now, I'm sorry about this next part." He said before he pressed his thumb with pressure on the base of my neck. I uttered a small cry before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I dreamed of a great many things during the time that Jareth had knocked me out. I dreamed of my mother, how she would be so scared when I didn't come home. How when people came to look for me they would find Mapiya's grave. My best friend Sallayah, who would be heartbroken. We were cousins, but she moved off the rez. to some place near Seattle, Washington. I also dreamed of the mysterious man in my vision. Of his perfect face and caring eyes. I wondered if I would ever find him. Even though I didn't know who he was, or even where he was, I sensed he was important. All of a sudden, I had another vision. I know I was blacked out, so some would say I'm dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. It was different.

I was walking in a dark place (big change there, huh?) with colors that swirled around. There were flashes of color, but not much else. All of a sudden, one of the swirls approached me. I shielded my eyes as the light increased to blinding intensity, then lowered my hand. Before me was my father. I was so surprised to see him that I couldn't move. When he opened his arms for a hug, I ran to him and buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed. He patted my hair and comforted me. Then I came to a realization. If he was dead, and I could see him, that means that I was dead too.

"Are we in the spirit world?" I asked my father.

"No sweetie, we're in the in-between, where spirits can talk to their loved ones in time of danger." He said in the voice I had been missing for a year.

"Oh. I'm in danger?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes. That vampire is going to turn you into one of his kind. Or, he might kill you." My father said as an image of Jareth running in the shadows with a beautiful, listless girl appeared. That girl was me. Daddy looked at him with revulsion, hate, and anger. Then, it dawned on me.

"Daddy, did Jareth kill you?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes sweetie, he did. Along with Mapiya here." He said gesturing to a bright swirl approaching us. I covered my eyes again as the swirl brightened, then opened them when it grew dim again. There stood my beautiful Mapiya! I threw my arms around her neck and sobbed into her mane. She nickered in response.

"I found her wandering around here, looking for you. She's lucky I found her in time, or else she would've been stuck here forever, pining for you."

"You can understand her?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. All spirits can communicate with each other." He answered.

"Can you tell her that I love her soo much and that I'm so sorry and would give anything to have her back." I said.

"She says she loves you very much and not to blame yourself for what happened. She also says be careful, and that we have to go now." He said sadly.

"Why, why do you guys have to go now?" I asked, frantic.

"The spirit world calls us. The Great Spirit would also like to talk to you now." I hugged Mapiya goodbye and whispered into her mane that I loved her and missed her. Then she looked me in the eyes before turning around and trotting into a very bright light that appeared to be the Doorway to the Spirit World. My dad took my hand and led me into a forest. "Walk to where your heart pulls you," he said. "Be careful, it might hurt."

"I love you Daddy! And Mommy too. She misses you!" I said.

"I love you too, Kiya, my little birdie. I will be appearing to your mother soon." He said, using my childhood nickname (Kiya means "to fly" in Sioux, so my Daddy called me birdie.)

He then faded away, and the world changed from black to green, and I found myself in the most beautiful forest. It looked ancient, some of the trees looked like they could be centuries old. All of a sudden, I felt a pull from the center of my chest. It hurt like nothing I'd ever experienced. My heart. I screamed out in pain, and a flock of birds flew into the air. I fell to my knees, panting. The pain came again, this time pulling me forward. I staggered to my feet and leaned against a tree, clutching my chest. I felt a new sensation in my heart, but it wasn't pain. It was a need, a longing. My heart ached, and I had this feeling like I **had** to find him, just **had** to. My stranger. His face flashed in my mind and I immediately knew that it was him that my heart ached for. My heart wrenched again, pulling me forward. I stumbled through the forest, the pain in my heart intensifying. The pain was almost unbearable, but I knew I was close, so I kept going. The pain was blinding, so I fell to my feet, sobbing. I let out a scream, and just when I thought I would die, it stopped.

"Be calm, my child." Said a voice. All of a sudden, a cooling sensation spread throughout my body, and the pain stopped. I looked up, and saw the mysterious man on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. I got up and went to run to him, but the voice said "Kiya, stop. He's dangerous. Stay where you are." I looked up, and almost fainted. Before me was the figure of a man, bathed literally in white light. "T-the G-g-great S-spirit." I mumbled, falling to my knees. "Now Kiya, no need to bow. Please stand." He said, smiling gently. I almost tripped in my haste to do as he said. He patted the log beside him, motioning for me to sit down. I walked across the clearing and sat next to him. He radiated power, but he seemed friendly. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked. "N-no, Great S-spirit." I stuttered. "I called you here to give you a message, and a warning. First, my message. Follow your soul." he paused, "And it will lead you to your heart." He said, glancing at the now violently trembling man on the ground. My heart ached to comfort him, make him better. His age-old eyes penetrated into mine as he tried to make me understand. "W-w-what? What do you mean?" I asked. I felt helpless. He was trying to make me understand something vital, but my brain was so fried that I just couldn't understand. I knew it had something to do with the shaking man, who, know that I looked closer, seemed to be more like a boy, not yet a man. He ignored my plea for understanding, and continued. "Next, my warning. Not everything is what it seems." Then, he became as immobile as stone, staring straight ahead. "Please, I, I don't understand!" I cried. "Please, please help me! And what's wrong with him? Why is he shaking like that? He could be hurt! Please help!" I begged. But he didn't move. He looked like he was a part of this forest, and had been here forever. I gave up, frustrated and worried to death for the stranger convulsing on the forest floor. I ran to approach him, but something like an invisible wall barred me from getting within 10 feet of him. I pounded and pounded, and kept screaming at the Great Spirit for help, but he didn't move. It only looked as if he had a small smile on his face.

All of a sudden, everything seemed muted. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, which had the faint smell of salt with it. The trees seemed to be whispering. _**Watch, watch, watch. **_He trembled, and then he changed.


End file.
